


A fantasy in the flesh

by Samurai_snakez



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-New Dangan Ronpa V3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samurai_snakez/pseuds/Samurai_snakez
Summary: Tsumugi had seen every person on earth, it felt.Even though she worked as a writer, she was one of the people at team danganronpa who helped host the auditions for the new season. She was one of the interviewers. Everyday, hundreds of new people. She saw one or two interesting people every day. She'd note them down and tell her team, but that was it. She usually forgot about them soon after.But there was this one guy. One guy that she had been thinking about endlessly. A guy that made her chew on her neon coloured gel pens and giggle seemingly out of nowhere. Tsumugi believed in love at first sight. She had read enough manga and seen enough rom-coms. He was perfect. The perfect one to act out her fantasy on. He would be hers, and only hers. Soon....
Kudos: 1





	A fantasy in the flesh

**Author's Note:**

> This story will have mentions of subjects some may find disturbing and/or triggering. I will put these in the notes at the beginning of each chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy reading!

It was about 9 in the evening. Tsumugi had already spoken to hundreds of candidates, all in different shapes and sizes, from all across Japan and beyond. Everyone wanted to join the next season of the glorious television show of Danganronpa. She had just wrapped up the last interview, and was cleaning up the interviewing room. Her job was over for today. Or so she thought

He came in through the backdoor that Tsumugi had opened for some fresh air. He was leaning against the doorpost, his arms crossed. 

"The auditions are over! Come back tomorrow", Tsumugi said, the same thing she always said.

But then she saw him. 

"So you're unable to speak to me for 5 minutes or less, just because your shift is over? That's rather pathetic", he scoffed. 

He smiled. Or she thought, at least. She couldn't see the lower half of his face. But what she could see, were his eyes. Sleek eyes with long lashes that pierced right through her and almost seemed to glow in the dark. They made her feel some type of way that she couldn't explain. 

"Well, I suppose I'll leave then, Tsumugi. I'll see you someday"

"Wait!"

He stopped.

"How.. Do you know my name?"

He giggled. His laugh sounded strange. Hoarse. 

"The bookstore around the corner. You know the one. I see you there quite often. I assume you go there when you're on break to buy books. You are quite the fan of erotic manga, aren't you?"

"How.. How do you know that?...

Are you stalking me?!"

He laughed.

"No Tsumugi. I wouldn't say I stalk people. I'm just.. observant. I like books as well. And even though I'm not such a fan of the genre that you enjoy, I must admit: Stories about forbidden love can be truly fascinating…

Have you ever experienced love yourself, Tsumugi?"

".... Huh?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Nevermind. Would you mind not staring at me like that?"

"No! I mean yes?! Sorry.."

"So. Are you gonna note down who I am or are you going to continue wasting my precious time?"

"No no nonono! Sorry sorry sorry sorry.. I just.. It's nothing hehe.. It's been a long day for me you know.. At work doing.. Work.. Stuff.."

He shook his head and entered the room. Now that he had stepped out of the shadows, Tsumugi could finally see what he looked like in his entirety. He was tall, so tall in fact, that he bumped his head against the doorway while entering the auditioning room. He had strangely long hair, for a guy at least. His skin was pale, like he hadn't been outside for months. He kind of reminded Tsumugi of a vampire. If vampires were actually real. Perhaps this youngman was a real vampire, and maybe, he was gonna kidnap her to his big castle on the side of a mountain to join his harem? Maybe that's why he was wearing the mask, to hide his pointy teeth... No. That would be ridiculous. She shook her head in frustration, trying not to think of any more silly scenarios that she could imagine this guy in. 

"You can sit over there! If you want to, of course.. I mean you can also stand or, hehe, lie down or-"

"Stop blabbering"

"Of...of course.. sorry.."

Tsumugi sat down in one of the two plastic foldable chairs and grabbed a clean sheet of paper, along with her favorite glitter pen. Her colleagues had made complaints about her writing multiple times. About how you could barely see the pink ink on the white paper, and about the hearts and stars she doodled on the side of the sheets to decorate her interviews. But she didn't care. This was her job, and she would do it whatever way she wanted to. 

"So.. What's your n-"

"Korekiyo. Korekiyo Shinguji. Call me Kiyo."

"K, o, r, e, k, i, y, o… 

Alright! How old are you?"

"... Nineteen. Turning twenty this summer."

"Nineteen… And what's your birthday?"

"July 31st."

"Hmm.. Alright..

What are things that you like?"

"Reading. Philosophy. Psychology. History. The paranormal. Tea. Pretty girls."

"...What.. kind of pretty girls?"

"Why would you care? It's not on your interview sheet.

Or are you interested, perhaps?"

"No! It was just… a question for.. nevermind. Forget about it. Sorry"

"Stop apologizing for god's sake. You're getting on my nerves. Move on with the damn interview."

"Yes! Of course!  
..uh  
Anything you don't like?"

"Air conditioning. It makes me nauseous. And people who ask me idiotic questions like these when I have an appointment at 9:30."

"Appointment with who?"

"That's none of your business. Go on"

"With your girlfriend?"

"....

Stop asking me these questions that are none of your fucking business, miss Tsumugi Shirogane."

"....  
Fine. Why do you want to join danganronpa?"

"I'm not in this for money, or fame, or whatever pitiful reason the others have. I want to be in this for the experience... 

Now if you don't mind, I have to go. Good luck with the rest of your "work" shenanigans, Tsumugi. Hopefully I'll see you again at the bookstore someday soon. Goodnight."

He stood up from his chair and began walking towards the exit

"Wait! Kiyo?!"

Tsumugi dropped her pen and paper and ran after Korekiyo, who was already standing in the doorway.

"Apologies, but I'm out of time. Goodbye"

But I'm not done yet! I'm not d-"

But she was too late, for he had already closed the door behind him and left her in the pitch black darkness. Outside, she could hear the sound of a motorcycle engine starting up. She wished she had a motorcycle, so she wouldn't have to walk, or take the tram to work. She sighed, walking towards the light switch and trying not to knock anything over, as she heard the noise of the motorcycle fading away into the distance. And Kiyo along with it. Her Adonis. Her prince on the white horse, or, well, a motorcycle in this case. 

She flipped the light switch on, and went back to cleaning up the place. Just as she was about to fold up the plastic chairs, she noticed a piece of crumpled up paper lying on the floor. She carefully reached under the chair, and grabbed it. The paper smelled strange, of cigarettes and smog. She unfolded it. It was a receipt. A familiar receipt, one that she had gotten herself many times. A receipt from the bookstore around the corner. 

Bookstore ████ ██  
████ main st.  
QTY | Product | Price  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

1 Sigmund Freud, inside 2557¥  
the mind, paperback  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
MEMBER DISCOUNT 455¥  
TOTAL: 2102¥  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

CLIENT NO 3107  
CLIENT NAME SHINGUJI, K.  
CLIENT PHONE NM. (+81)-██-██-███  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
UNTIL YOUR NEXT BUY!

Tsumugi smiled. She didn't know if Korekiyo left it there on purpose or not, although she deeply hoped he did. She had his phone number. 

She was getting that boy into the killing game, and nobody was gonna stop her.

She squealed, but quickly composed herself. "Don't get ahead of yourself now Tsumugi, it's only a phone number."

She hastily cleaned up the auditioning room, grabbed her jacket, and began walking towards the train station, her eyes glued to her phone on the way.

NEW CONTACT:   
(+81)-██-██-███  
Kiyo♡ \\(^o^)/

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how many chapters this one will have tbh.. Well, we'll see


End file.
